<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That's the Spirit by Siriusstuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206147">That's the Spirit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff'>Siriusstuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bedrabbled [402]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actually fluff, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, a little Hale family history, evil spirit referenced</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/13/20: "cabin, axe, drown"</p>
<p>A/N: <em>Manitou</em> is certain native peoples' word for <em>spirit</em>, good or evil. Some of these spirits were believed to haunt lakes and rivers in the area of northern California where it's conjectured Beacon Hills was located.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bedrabbled [402]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That's the Spirit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/13/20: "cabin, axe, drown"</p>
<p>A/N: <em>Manitou</em> is certain native peoples' word for <em>spirit</em>, good or evil. Some of these spirits were believed to haunt lakes and rivers in the area of northern California where it's conjectured Beacon Hills was located.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My great grandparents built this cabin,” Derek said, regaling Stiles with Hale family history.</p>
<p>“They didn’t leave till Great Grandma felt called to Beacon Hills,” he continued. “Or maybe it was because of the <em>manitou</em> in the lake.”</p>
<p>“<em>What!”</em> Stiles squawked. “We’re spending a weekend in a water demon’s territory?”</p>
<p>“It’s just legend, after a few mysterious drownings.”</p>
<p>“Few mysterious... How reassuring!”</p>
<p>Suddenly Stiles regretted they’d brought only an axe to chop firewood.</p>
<p>Later he was quite vehement that Derek hold him close under the covers all night long. </p>
<p>This demand of course Derek didn’t mind obeying in the least.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>